


Why did you leave?

by Thanakoto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Might be mutli chapter in the future, One Shot, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanakoto/pseuds/Thanakoto
Summary: 10 years had passed since the Phantom thieves we're apparently killed And Goro Akechi had vanished Along with them. And the Metaverse Had fused with the real world. Not that it mattered to Akira Kurusu. He had nothing to do with any of it. He left the Phantom thieves Back when Makoto Niijima joined seeing her as the better leader, Now Akira runs Leblanc As Sojiro too went Missing.Then he hears the doors bell as two people from his past walked in
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 6





	Why did you leave?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing I hope it goes wll

10 years had passed since the Phantom thieves we're apparently killed And Goro Akechi had vanished Along with them. And the Metaverse Had fused with the real world. Not that it mattered to Akira Kurusu. He had nothing to do with any of it. He left the Phantom thieves Back when Makoto Niijima joined seeing her as the better leader, Now Akira runs Leblanc As Sojiro too went Missing. Akira let out a deep sigh as he wiped down the counter he stands behind on a daily bases. He sighed taking his key he went to lock up the Café. When he heard to door chime he put on his customer service voice "Welcome to Leblanc What ma-" His breath hitched seeing the two figures at his door. It may of been 10 years but Her crimson eyes we're unforgettable. Shaking his head he dismissed an familiarity, Thinking the to would hate it "May I get you?"

Hateful eyes glared at Akira's Coming from the boy "Shut the hell up You miserable piece of shit" The scorn in his voice Made Akira flinch, Having not seeing it much besides the one time they dueled in Mementos, Akira's surprise at being called out as a Phantom thief by the detective was defiantly a surprise. "Don't act like you don't recognise us." his tone easing up as he turned to the Woman "Niijima-san, He's yours Knowing me I'd kill the fool"

He declares Before storming out the door "Thank you Akechi" Niijima says in a hushed voice and turns to Akira "I'd like to punch You" Akira Blinked and then he clutched his jaw as it erupted in sudden Pain "Your Black hearted Murderer" Makoto started " You left the Phantom thieves to die. You left us alone. You have no right to stand where Boss once stood If you hadn't left us then Maybe Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Haru, Futaba, Boss and Even my sister Would still be Alive" Makoto's voice was Wavering he fists banging against the counter. the tears in her eyes threating to fall was even your girlfriend And you left me for 10 years to let me die" Makoto's fist now breaking the counter "so tell me Why. Do I forgive you?"

Why

Do

I

Forgive

You

Those words caused Akira to hesitate not having an Idea how to react, Eventually he sighed giving up he slowly Embraced Makoto "I don't have the answer for you. And I would like to know why you're here But if you need somewhere to rest. you can stay here" His shoulder was becoming wet, from Makoto's crying, Slowly he put his hand on the back of her head, Wondering if that was the right course of action, But He wasn't thinking right now, He promised himself on the spot, that even if Makoto would never forgive him, he'd be better to her, for her. And once the embrace ended he Asked "So why are you here?"

Akechi re-entered the room now holding a gun and pointing at Akira, the Sadistic grin back on his face, "We're Gonna take Down Shido. The Guy that's fucked us all Over And your Gonna help us" Akira didn't look at all surprised "Alright Then. But I no longer have a Persona, Arsene has left me, As did My wild card abilities" But then a small fire Rose In Akira's chest and Arsene's voice called out from with in **My Power never left you My Other self, It is Just that without a cause to fight my power was never needed. Join Your former friend and Lover and let us Unbind ourselves from this hell at Once. Shido will never see it Coming**


End file.
